Petit pirate
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth écrit quelques lignes sur ses doutes, ses interrogations et ses espoirs de mère, ses regrets de femme. Cette histoire a été écrite en Août 2015


Petit pirate.

Disclaimer: à Disney.

OS, pov Elizabeth Swann.

Genre: familial.

Rating: K.

Pairing: Willabeth.

Sous-entendus Sparrabeth.

Résumé: post AWE, Liz écrit sur son journal ses doutes et ses espoirs de mère à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son fils.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de William Turner Junior troisième du nom.

Mon fils a sept ans depuis ce matin. Tout les jours, je le vois grandir, évoluer, jouer, apprendre. Et, comme toutes les mères de famille dignes de ce nom, je m'interroge. L'éducation que je lui donne est-elle bonne?

Il faut dire que, dans mon cas, être mère est une tâche peut-être plus ardue que pour d'autres femmes. Car, mon époux étant absent, je suis seule pour élever ce petit homme et doit donc m'acquitter des taches de la mère et du père. Ce n'est guère aisé car personne n'est avec moi pour répondre à mes interrogations ni pour m'aider dans mes choix. Parfois, je me demande ce que penserait Will s'il était là, voudrait t'il que je donne à son fils une éducation différente?

Il faut dire que, me retrouvant seule depuis désormais sept ans et neuf mois, je crois bien que je cherche à donner à mon fils ce que j'aurais voulu pour moi. Réaction sûrement instinctive mais peut-être égoiste, finalement. Car, moi qui pronait la liberté, voilà que je donne à mon enfant toutes les chances pour être pirate, en tout cas, il a l'air bien parti pour en être un. Mais était-ce parce qu'il le veux réellement ou bien parce que sa mère l'y pousse?

Je m'interroge. Peut-être est t'il encore trop jeune pour tout cela, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer voir en lui un petit pirate, comme ses parents, comme j'aurais voulu l'être... D'ailleurs, je l'appelle souvent "mon petit pirate", surtout lorsque je le vois jouer avec son épée en bois et essayer de battre un ennemi imaginaire. Certes, tout les enfants font cela, mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans ses gestes. Comme s'il avait cela dans le sang. Comme si au-delà du jeu, il se préparait un avenir. Et je sais que je ne fais que l'y encourager, j'ai beau m'efforcer de ne pas trop le pousser dans cette voie, je sens en moi une volonté certaine et inavouable de le voir faire ce que j'aurais voulu faire.

Je voudrais le voir naviguer, quand il aura l'âge, sur un grand navire aussi indestructible que l'océan, et le voir afficher fièrement son apartenance à la famille des pirates. Lorsqu'il joue, qu'il court sur cette île les pieds dans l'eau, il me ressemble, il a en lui cette envie de liberté face à la mer... Lorsqu'il joue avec ses épées en bois, il ressemble à son père, il ressemble à un pirate mais aussi à un petit homme courageux et travailleur, tel que Will lorsque je l'avais connu. Mais il a aussi cette fierté propre à des gens d'un autre monde, il a cette délicatesse parfois dans ses gestes comme un rappel à ses origines aristocrates. Je lui ai raconté son histoire, il n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, il a ce mélange si rare de noblesse et de piraterie, il est l'union d'un homme du peuple et d'une aristocrate devenus tout deux pirates. Il est le fruit d'un amour étrange dans ce monde, il peut être fier de ses origines, ce mélange fait de lui un être unique.

Bien sûr qu'il pourrait suivre les traces de son père, et mener une vie paisible, je suis sûre qu'il serait un excellent artisan car ce petit est très doué de ses mains. Pourtant, je voudrais pour lui autre chose, qu'il soit ce que son père et moi avons été avant sa naissance, ce que j'aurais aimé être encore... J'ai la nostalgie de cette époque où j'étais une pirate, une femme libre. Les choses ont changées, j'ai choisi d'élever mon fils en sécurité sur cette île où flotte l'âme et la présence de son père avant que celui-ci ne revienne, dans moins de trois ans. Pourtant, j'ai au fond de moi le regret d'avoir abandonné cette vie que j'avais toujours souhaité, mais c'est mon choix. Je l'ai fait pour ma famille, pour Will, pour Junior, si Will était resté près de nous, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes mais il en est ainsi, j'ai eu cet enfant seule, Will a dû partir accomplir sa mission, et moi la mienne: élever notre fils, et cela je ne le regrette pas. A travers lui, mon mari est auprès de moi, notre famille était destinée dès le début à être diférente des autres et on ne peut rien contre le destin qui nous entraine...

Le destin... Quel sera le sien? Toute autre mère voudrait que son fils soit toute sa vie en sécurité, avec un métier et une famille normale, mais pas moi. Je vis une vie que je n'ai pas pu éviter, alors, pour lui, je voudrais l'aventure... Les voyages... Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est fait pour ça, je ne le dis à personne, car je pense qu'on me prendrait pour une folle. D'ailleurs, on m'a déjà que je l'étais un peu... Folle comme Jack...

Jack... Junior le connait bien, il ne l'a jamais vu, mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance je lui raconte les histoires du célèbre Jack Sparrow. D'ailleurs, le petit Will voudrait bien connaître Jack, il me le dit souvent. Jack berce ses rêves d'enfant comme il avait bercé mes rêves d'enfant et de jeune femme, d'une certaine manière, Jack fait partie de la famille. Sans vraiment l'être, ni le savoir, d'ailleurs il ne se rappelle peut-être même plus de nous, nous n'étions Will et moi que des compagnons d'aventures pour lui, des amis, mais qu'est-ce qu'une ou deux aventures avec des amis pour un homme qui a vécu autant de choses que lui? Pour moi, c'est différent, je n'ai vécu qu'une seule aventure dans ma vie, Jack représente cette aventure, je serai incapable de l'oublier... J'ai expliqué à mon petit Will que Jack était de ces êtres insaissables, des légendes qui nous font rêver toute une vie, mais que pour cela, on ne peut pas le cotoyer de longues années, c'est comme l'océan, comme l'horizon, comme les oiseaux, on peut les voir, mais pas les attraper... C'est pour cela que Jack ne vient pas par ici, qu'il ne peut pas être un ami comme les autres qui viennent nous voir à la maison, Jack peut être à l'autre bout de la terre, ailleurs, partout, mais il est toujours quelque part près de nous, il est le héros des rêveries piratesques qui endorment mon fils le soir... Will Junior l'a bien compris, même s'il rêverait de le rencontrer...

Un jour, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de laisser tomber une larme en pensant à Jack, je ne sais trop pourquoi, moi aussi, j'aurais aimé qu'il rencontre mon fils, je crois qu'ils s'entendraient très bien... Quand mon fils m'a vu triste, il m'a sourit et m'a répondu:

" ça ne fait rien maman, ce Jack, il doit bien avoir un petit garçon lui aussi non? Un jour, je serai ami avec lui! "

S'il savait... Je doute que Jack ait un fils, en tout cas pas dont il s'occupe... Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le mien aurait pu être le sien... Quel genre de père aurait t'il été? C'est tellement stupide comme question, c'est si surréaliste. Pourtant, quand je vois ce petit homme regarder l'océan, quelque chose me dit que si Jack était à ses cotés, ils regarderaient l'océan tout les deux, et peut-être, que mon fils serait plus heureux, après tout, n'a t'il pas été privé de père... Mais, j'ai beau parfois espérer une vie meilleure pour mon fils, même s'il m'est parfois arrivé de penser à partir rejoindre Jack et de reconstruire une vie différente, je ne le ferai jamais, car je sais trop ce que coûte les rêves lorsqu'ils se réalisent. Dans la réalité, Jack n'est pas homme à pouvoir construire quoi que ce soit, et le seul père que mon fils ait, c'est celui qui l'avait tant désiré, cet homme stable et aimant qu'était Will...Si Will était là comme je l'avais voulu en l'épousant, il serait le meilleur père au monde, j'avais espéré cela en réalisant le rêve de l'épouser, mais lorsque c'est devenu réalité, c'est devenu si sombre.. car oui, je l'ai épousé mais il n'est pas là, alors on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, et nos songes, ces douces rêveries lorsque mon fils imagine vivre d'incroyables aventures auprès du grand Capitaine Sparrow, lorsque je les imagine regarder tout les deux l'horizon. Je crois simplement que les rêves aident à avancer. Seulement s'ils étaient vrais, ce ne serait pas aussi beau. C'est bien plus beau comme ça, car les rêves ne nous décoivent pas, eux.

Je ne sais finalement si les rêves doivent se réaliser. Je ne sais si mon fils sera un grand pirate ou un sage forgeron. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son regard est empli de songes et qu'à travers lui, je continue encore à rêver.

Bon anniversaire, petit pirate, profites bien de la grande aventure de l'insouciance, c'est la plus précieuse des libertés."


End file.
